ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Halina Kozioł
thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb|Z Lodzią (załamanie psychiczne) thumb thumb|Halina czyta hasła PPU na butelce Halina Kozioł, Wójtowa, Senatorowa, Pierwsza Dama RP (Violetta Arlak) - pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa w filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje, żona Pawła Kozioła i matka Klaudii. Przez większość życia była gospodynią domową, ale wraz z objęciem stanowiska wójta przez Lucy Wilską Halina zaangażowała się w politykę i od tamtej pory pełni funkcję wicewójta gminy Wilkowyje. Kobieta sprytna i energiczna – stara się hamować niektóre zapędy męża. Potrafi przełamać jego opór w wielu sprawach, np. serwując mu dietę bezmięsną, której Paweł nie znosi. W większym stopniu niż jej mąż znosi ciągłe przemiany swej córki. Przed akcją serialu Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Haliny. Od urodzenia mieszka w WilkowyjachMówi o tym w odc. 103 Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród. Wyszła za Pawła i urodziła córkę - Klaudię w młodym wieku. Prawdopodobnie ma wykształcenie średnie, o czym świadczy jej ogólne obycie, nigdy jednak nie było mowy o jej potencjalnych studiach. Wiadomo natomiast, że w młodości jej mąż był o nią chorobliwie zazdrosny i, jak sama twierdzi, pilnował ją "jak jakiś ubek". Seria 1 Nie może wybaczyć mężowi, że zaniedbał sprawę kupna dworku dla córki. Zagorzale modli się, po tym jak w nocy usłyszała dzikie wrzaski, które na niej wypróbował Wójt. Często uspokaja Pawła przed wybuchami złości, najczęściej związanymi ze zmianami występującymi u Klaudii. Powiadamia męża, że to Witebski stoi za obiema wilkowyjskimi gazetami. Uczestniczy w pogadance o antykoncepcji, a później pod groźbą prokuratury zakazuje mężowi wysłać list do kurii ze świństwami na Proboszcza. Razem z Michałową,Dyrektorką Szkoły i Więcławską rozdaje obiady głodnym, wilkowyjskim dzieciom. Seria 2 Dalej znosi wybuchy wściekłości męża. Gdy pod ich domem zbierają się zgniewani chłopi żądający powrotu dawnych zwyczajów w knajpie, prosi o pomoc Księdza. Przyłapuje męża w dwuznacznej sytuacji z Wioletką. Później dowiaduje się, że barmanka przyszła się tylko wypłakać. Razem z córką przemeblowuje sypialnię, wprowadzając tam lepszą harmonię. Kontuzja Wójta, spowodowana przemeblowaniem, zbliża małżonków ku sobie. Wójtowa prosi Wioletkę, by ta dała jej radę, jak ma zrobić większe wrażenie na mężu. Przed przyjęciem urodzinowym bliźniaków tłumaczy mężowi, by pogodził się wreszcie z bratem, bo może dzięki temu Ksiądz w spadku przekazałby Klaudii swoje oszczędności. Seria 3 Jest przestraszona, kiedy w ich sypialni zostaje wybite okno kamieniem, a następnego dnia rano w salonie. Całą winę zwala na męża i na jego przekręty. Jest dumna z córki, że została spikerką w radiu. Kiedy w gazecie ukazują się zdjęcia wójta z księgową, Halina wyrzuca go z domu, ale po rozmowie z księdzem okazuje "miękkie serce" i pozwala mu wrócić. Kiedy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża Carol twierdząc, że Paweł Kozioł ją wykorzystał i porzucił, robi mężowi karczemną awanturę. Kobieta zaczyna robić kurs na prawo jazdy, ale jedyne co z niego wynosi to martwe zwierzęta gospodarstwa domowego: kury, kaczki, kozę. W końcu jednak, po wielu próbach, uzyskuje prawo jazdy. Seria 4 Gdy mąż ją zaniedbuje, w ukryciu zdradzając ją z Wezółową, ona chcąc poczuć się dowartościowaną kobietą zdradza go z Wezółem. Panicznie boi się ciotki męża, która na każdym kroku ją wyśmiewa. Jest zła na męża jak dowiaduje się, że oszukał brata w kościele. Po wygranych wyborach przez Lucy, Halina zostaje mianowana przez nią na zastępcę wójta. Seria 5 Razem z Lucy i Lodzią rządzi gminą. Jej mąż - były wójt - nie może znieść tego, że Halina teraz trzyma władzę w gminie i postanawia wyprowadzić się do brata, na plebanię. Po dwóch miesiącach, kiedy to Paweł zostaje przewodniczącym rady gminy, Koziołowie znowu mieszkają razem i trwają we względnej zgodzie - pomimo iż stoją po przeciwnych stronach sceny politycznej. Rola zastępcy wójta nie jest łatwa, Halina musi posłusznie wykonywać wszystkie zalecenia pani wójt - między innymi wraz z panią Lodzią i policjantem przeprowadza inspekcję we wsi, mającą na celu sprawdzenie, jak się traktuje zwierzęta w gospodarstwach. Podczas jednej z takich kontroli ze złości o mało nie zabija niejakiego Hryćki, który znęcał się nad koniem. Przez całą serię Halina podejrzewa męża, że knuje coś przeciwko niej i Lucy i chce z powrotem odzyskać władzę. W końcu przyparty do muru Paweł zapewnia ją, że nie stoi w opozycji i "nie interesuje go ta skala". Wkrótce potem, podczas "mszy obywatelskiej" w kościele, dowiaduje się o faktycznych planach męża - zostaniu senatorem. Ma mu za złe, że jej tego nie powiedział, jednak wizja zostania panią senatorową sprawia, że złość jej przechodzi. Gdy zostają ogłoszone wyniki wyborów i mandat senatorski męża staje się faktem, Halina oświadcza mu, że jest z niego dumna. Seria 6 Halina dalej sprawuje stanowisko zastępcy wójta. Po wystąpieniu męża (który był pod wpływem alkoholu) w telewizji, Halina chce się z nim rozstać. Razem z Lodzią śledzą swoich mężów, ponieważ podejrzewają, że oni je zdradzają, wracając późno z Warszawy. Nagrywa swojego męża, kiedy ten opowiada jej o swoich "lewych interesach", aby w razie czego mieć na niego haka. Następnie ma wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu i niszczy kartę pamięci. Seria 7 Do urzędu gminy przychodzi informacja o kursie w Brukseli. Lucy typuje do wyjazdu Halinę i Lodzię. Kobiety mają przystąpić do testu ze znajomości angielskiego - która napisze test lepiej, wyjedzie na kurs. Sprytna Koziołowa specjalnie zakreśla złe odpowiedzi, aby uniknąć niechcianego szkolenia. Lodzia ma do niej ogromne pretensje za to. Halina martwi się, że córka porzuca obecnego chłopaka, Fabiana dla ekscentrycznego Łukasza, reżysera teatru off-owego. Wraz z mężem planuje obrzydzić Klaudii nową sympatię, podchlebiając chłopakowi. Niestety, dziewczyna domyśla się podstępu. Zmieszana Halina mówi mężowi o zaistniałej sytuacji, a ten wulgarnie wyzywa ją przed sklepem. Zrozpaczona senatorowa wdaje się w romans z aptekarzem Polakowskim. Ku uciesze kochanków, po aresztowaniu Lucy, Kozioł w obawie o własną wolność ukrywa Halinę w domu Polakowskiego. Gdy sprawy w gminie wracają do normy, Koziołowa jest zmuszona zakończyć romans i z wielkim żalem wraca do własnego domu. Seria 8 Razem z Lodzią postanawia zapisać się do partii i kandydować w najbliższych wyborach do sejmu. Lodzia dostaje telefon od dziennikarza, który poprosił ją i Koziołową o spotkanie i udzielenie wywiadu do telewizji. Kobiety uświadamiają sobie, że tak naprawdę nic nie wiedzą o funkcjonowaniu rządu, Unii Europejskiej. Załamane swoją niewiedzą raczą się alkoholem. Nazajutrz, w dzień wywiadu wyglądają i czują się fatalnie. Kiedy wywiad okazuje się kompletną klapą, proszą swoich mężów, aby oni coś zaradzili. Senator płaci dziennikarzowi za kasetę z nagraniem i przez to Kozioł ma znów u Haliny czystą kartę. Odradza się jej romans z Ryszardem, który zostaje przypadkiem odkryty przez Czerepacha. Prosi on o pomoc Michałową, która przychodzi do zastępczyni wójta i uświadamia jej, co się stanie, jeżeli natychmiast nie zakończy romansu z aptekarzem. Nazajutrz przychodzi do apteki, którą prowadzi Ryszard i oznajmia mu, że muszą zakończyć swój romans. Paparazzi, którzy opanowali wieś monitorują każdy krok Haliny i Lodzi. Obie w pośpiechu uciekają do urzędu, gdzie raczą się alkoholem. Następnie ubliżają Lucy, przez co pani wójt czuje się obrażona. Wychodzą z urzędu pod osłoną nocy, lecz idąc przez wieś zostają zauważone przez fotografów, którzy w dalszym ciągu "patrolują" wieś. Obie próbują uciec przed mężczyznami. Na pomoc przychodzą im kursantki z Francescą na czele, które kładą kres całemu zajściu. Kiedy Lucy chce wyjechać do Stanów i w urzędzie zwolni się stanowisko wójta, Senator proponuje jej kandydowanie właśnie na to stanowisko, twierdząc, że oko na bazę trzeba mieć. Razem z mężem udaje się na kolację do Czerepachów. Okazuje się, że Lodzia i Arkadiusz wpadli na taki sam pomysł, jako to Lodzia miałaby zostać wójtem gminy. Pomiędzy Koziołami i Czerepachami dochodzi do kłótni. Razem z innymi mieszkańcami wsi przychodzi pod dworek, gdzie prosi Lucy, aby nie wyjeżdżała. Przy okazji godzi się z Lodzią. Następnie obie przychodzą do dworku, gdzie przepraszają Lucy za swoje zachowanie i godzą się z nią. Seria 9 Halina z Lodzią bardzo denerwują się przed nominacją na posłanki PPU. Błagają Biskupa Kozioła, aby ich pobłogosławił. W końcu obie zgodnie stwierdzają, że to jest dla nich za duże napięcie i ukrywają się w toalecie. W końcu nie zostają posłankami. Znów zaczyna się spotykać z magistrem Polakowskim. Na krótko kłóci się z Lodzią, gdy Lodzia i Więcławska w sklepie zwracały się do siebie "ministrowo" oraz "premierowo". Obudziła się w niej zazdrość. Mści się na niej, gdy powiadamia ją, że Kozioł "opierniczył" Arkadiusza. Jest także na krótko skłócona z Lucy, gdy Amerykanka widzi, jak z Lodzią poszły do Więcławskiej, kandydatką na Wójta konkurująca z Fabianem Dudą, którego popiera obecna Wójt. W końcu wybory wygrywa Więcławska, a Halina pozostaje na stanowisku Jej zastępczyni. Seria 10 Nadal romansuje z aptekarzem Ryszardem. Razem z Lodzią i Olą przygotowuje się do roli Pierwszej Damy RP. Kupują nowe, piękne ciuchy w Warszawie. W ostatnim odcinku zostaje Pierwszą Damą RP, po wyborze Pawła na prezydenta. Ranczo Wilkowyje Podobnie jak w serialu, także w filmie Halina sprzecza się z mężem, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o sprawy związane z Klaudią. Ma mu za złe, że nie interesuje się problemami własnej córki i ignoruje ją, gdy oświadczyła, że zaprosiła na obiad swojego nowo poznanego chłopaka - Emanuela. Jednocześnie jest świadoma kłopotów, jakie Wójt ma w związku z kontrolą w gminie. Ciekawostki *Wójtowa wdała się w romans dwukrotnie w czasie akcji serialu - po raz pierwszy w serii IV z doktorem Wezółem, po raz drugi od serii VII z aptekarzem Polakowskim. Drzewo genealogiczne postaci Cytaty *'"I co znowu kutwo jedna za półdarmo chciałeś?!"' - do wójta *'"No co ty, polonistę poprawiasz, jak ty z polskiego poprawkę miałeś?"' - do wójta, gdy ten wnosił "twórcze poprawki" do artykułu Witebskiego. *'"Całe szczęście że ja sobie grób i pomnik u Więcławskiego wybrałam, bo ten by mnie pod dyktą na polu z tej chytrości pochował."' - o mężu *'"A proboszcz? Kto wie czy sobie dworku na plebanię nie umyśli?"' - do męża *'"Kretyn..."' - do męża, wielokrotnie *'"No i widzisz co żeś narobił, no widzisz, Przez Ciebie córka z Wilkowyj ucieka, bo tu średniowiecze."' - do męża *'"Aleś ty głupi i głupi."' - do męża *'"Władza bardziej twoja żona niż ja!"' - do męża *'"Już ja się boję, co ty zrobisz, żeby czwartą dostać!"' - o mężu *'"Zamknij się Kozioł! Jak krowa łazisz po jezdni!"' - o mężu *'"Zwariował od nadmiaru tej władzy w końcu."' - o mężu *'"Tobie się już całkiem ta polityka na mózg rzuciła."' - o wójcie *'"Mieciu ty drżysz?"' - do Wezóła *'"Ragoût warzywne z ryżem albo ryż z ragoût, do wyboru."' - do wójta *'"Ty świnio nienasycona, wszystkiego ci mało, wstyd mi robisz przed całą gminą!"' - do wójta *'"Pani Lucy ja chciałabym się dowiedzieć jakie są perspektywy na posadzenie męża, bo chciałabym sobie życie ułożyć."' - do Lucy *'"Panie władzo, ja tak niechcący ten gaz wcisnęłam..."' - do Staśka, gdy jechała 110 w terenie zabudowanym *'"Nie no jak mi on do domu przyjdzie, to ja chyba będę musiała się na plebanię wyprowadzić."' - o eksWójcie *'"Po pierwsze chłop na stare lata zmienia się tylko na gorsze, to sobie zapamiętaj. A po drugie mój mąż całe życie knuł, żeby się władzy nachapać, to co, teraz przestanie? On nawet jak śpi to minę ma taką, jakby knuł."' - o wójcie *'"Ależ ty kuty na cztery nogi jesteś!"' - do męża *'"Rusz się cholero!"' - do krowy na drodze *'"O matko kochana. Policja...POLICJAAA!!!"' *'"A ty co się śmiejesz, jak kobyła starego Więcka?"' - do Wójta *'"Ha, Kozioł, Kozioł, kluczyki... No!"' - do Wójta *'"Kozioł, bo jak ty dziób umoczysz, to ja ci dam poznać, co to zawiedzione zaufanie."' - do męża *'"Z niczym przesadzać nie należy."' - do Wójta, podczas rozmowy *'"Jak ty na brata to ja na męża."' - do Wójta, po tym gdy chciał napisać donos do kurii na proboszcza *'"Otwartej butelce i skłonnej kobiecie on nie odmawia."' - o wójcie. *'"Mój ty żbiku!"' - do Polakowskiego *'"A to bździągwa jedna!"' - do Lodzi o Jagnie Nowak *'"Jak w ogóle można powiedzieć o kobiecie słup?!"' - do męża *'"Do krainy wiecznej szczęśliwości razem z Partią Uczciwości!"' Relacje z innymi postaciami Halina wyszła za mąż za Pawła, z którym ma córkę - Klaudię. Jej małżeństwo jest dosyć burzliwe, ze zdradami i wybuchami uniesień miłosnych. Koziołowa jest dobrą matką, która w dużym stopniu toleruje przemiany swojej córki i martwi się o jej przyszłość. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Lodzia Czerepach. Halina przyjaźni się również ze współpracownikami - Lucy i Fabianem. Pozytywne kontakty utrzymuje również z Więcławskimi i Olą - asystentką w biurze Czerepacha i Kozioła. Ze swoim szwagrem - księdzem Piotrem - ma neutralne relacje. Nie pałają do siebie sympatią, ale potrafią działać we wspólnej sprawie. Nie przepada za Michałową, Wezółową oraz Wioletką. Bardzo nie lubi gminnych warchołów - m.in. Myćki, Solejuka i Wargacza. Boi się ciotki męża, która bardzo jej nie lubi. Koziołowa wdała się w romans z doktorem Wezółem, a później z magistrem Polakowskim. Jej mąż łamał również wielokrotnie przysięgę wierności małżeńskiej, jednakże żaden romans nie wyszedł na jaw przed Haliną. Zobacz też Postacie *Wójt Paweł Kozioł *Klaudia Kozioł *Ryszard Polakowski *Lucy Wilska *Leokadia Czerepach Inne *Romanse i zdrady *Kulinaria Haliny Kozioł *Urząd Gminy Przypisy Kozioł Halina Wójtowa Kategoria:Postacie, które występowały od pierwszego do ostatniego odcinka Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem wyższym